April Knights
"Ever vigilant, armed with patience and necromancy, the knights stand by." "Our goal is to make sure that the button timer never reaches zero. We must be vigilant and organized in order for our operation to be a success. Meet here for directions and to find a role to play in our army. Even those w'ho have already pressed (such as myself) are invited to join and promote our cause. May the glorious button never die!" The Knights of the Button are a faction aligned under the Red flair.Founded in the the Age of Purple by Grandmaster Eclipsed "the Founder". It started as a small order sworn to protect the button but it grew to the largest Button faction. It quickly gained the Church of the Button. History The Button The Knights were founded by Eclipsed on April 2nd, 2015. Shortly after he found it too time consuming so he abdicated to Turtlesoup23. Shortly afterwards Turtlesoup decided to have an election and both he and Wicro won, and ruled as co-Grandmasters. Wicro's Reign Wicro (April 2015 - June, 2015) quickly took over and became the prime Grandmaster, setting strategy and forming the Battalion system. When Wicro was absent, Turtlesoup stepped in but otherwise most people deferred to Wicro. Wicro led the charge to defend the Button, with the help of the Necromancer, Abra. He led the Knights until October of 2015 when he went missing. Interregnum Ghostise's Reign With Wicro missing, never coming to Minecraft, and never designating an heir, the Knights were completely leaderless. Wicro's squire, the Pope of the Church of the Button, Ghostise took charge of the Knights and kept Redguard garrisoned until it was sacked by Ghostise's squire turned Destructionist, Anman. Following Redguard's sacking and a wave of controversy, Ghostise stepped down and was exiled to Knightfall then Ashport. Gryph's Reign After Ghostise was exiled, the Commander of the Redguard stepped forth and led the Knights. Gryph ruled without major incident until April 2016 when the next Knight elections were held. Robin The April Fools event of 2016 was Robin, a test of Reddit's chat feature. This was Ghostise's first time leading the Knights in a campaign on Reddit. As it was just testing out the chat feature there was little to do and the Knight's numbers suffered from boredom. In Minecraft, Ghostise took control of the Knights again. Aside from small skirmishes with raiding Shades in Sotonne, nothing much happened. Place Ghostise led the campaign to have the Knights draw the Button and a link to the April Knight subreddit. He initially formed an alliance with the Red Corner to be safe in Red territory, while at the same time he also made an alliance with Blue Corner as the Button was blue and having it in Red Corner would have given the Blues a victory. Following this and the collapse of both factions, Ghostise made an alliance with the Swedish and Moroccan subreddits into a defensive pact. The effort to have the Button and the link to the April Knights subreddit was successful and is there permanently. After this campaign, Ghostise won reelection. Chromacraft V3 During the 3rd reset of the server, Ghostise led the Knights into the new world. Within 2 weeks mayskam1995 and Nicolai betrayed the Knights for the Shades, raiding Redguard while everyone was asleep and stealing everything. Shortly after this the Shades attacked the Knights and annexed Nevermore. Ghostise went into exile again after this into the wilderness and the Knights fell apart. Circle of Trust Ghostise led the Knights to make the biggest circle possible and to stop the Circular Swarm. The Necromancer Abra was able to use Zombies to create circles but the accounts involved quickly got banned. For the first time since the Button the Knights grew a significant amount and had to reestablish the Battalion system and recreated Wicro's chain of command. Chromacraft V4 Initially, the Knights existed in hiding, and with the large population of Knights ready to serve, the Knights started rebuilding their fortresses in the world. Organization The Knights are led by a Grandmaster, who is elected by a vote of all Knights in the Order. Underneath the Grandmaster are Commanders who lead battalions. Only commanders are eligible to run for Grandmaster and the Grandmaster can create new commanders out of oathsworn Knights. Battalions Knights are divided into several battalions who answer to a commander. Category:Factions